Día de Contactos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: 31 de Julio. Harry, como es costumbre, le manda una carta a la actual ministra. Y el resto del día se abre ante él como una página en blanco, cuyo único principio es: Encuentra a Ginny.


___Este fic participa en el reto especial "De fiesta con los Elegidos" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

_Esta historia pertenece al mundo de Magia Olvidada_

* * *

_"Querida Ministra Granger,_

_Me pongo en contacto con usted debido al que el día de hoy, como bien sabrá es mi cumpleaños._

_Le informo que como regalo me has dado el día libre. _

_Muchas gracias._

_Atentamente,_

_Jefe de Aurores Harry James Potter"_

Hermione se rió en la soledad de su despacho dejando caer el papel doblado perfectamente en forma de avión en su escritorio. No podía creerse la cara dura que podía llegar a tener Harry algunas veces y daba gracias a Merlín que Ron no le hubiera seguido en su ascensión y prefiriera otros menesteres más mundanos.

Se sentó en su butaca acariciándose la nuca y pensando un segundo con los ojos cerrados. Tanteo con la mano libre la superficie del escritorio para coger de nuevo la nota que le había llegado volando hacía escasos minutos en forma de avión de papel, con más dobleces de las necesarias y alerón de color rojo brillante incluido.

Con un movimiento rapido abrió el primer cajón y revolvió su interior con parsimonia. Tanteo entre papeles, plumas viajas y un par de botes de tinta y aspirinas vacíos. Al final tocó lo que buscaba, un objeto de plástico rugoso y cuadrado. "Un portento de ladrillo" había dicho Eirian al verlo, pero Hermione no iba a comprar un teléfono más caro, a fin de cuentas solo una persona usaba móvil en su entorno.

Pulsó el uno y llamó. Tres tonos seguidos y el sonido inconfundible de la linea siendo descolgada al otro lado.

—Un segundo. Jean deja de tirarle bombones a tu hermana. Alice deja de comerte los bombones que te tira tu hermana. —ordenó una voz al otro lado de la linea con autoridad, pero las risas que se escuchaban de fondo hacían ver que no había surtido efecto.

—¿Cuidando de las gemelas? —preguntó Hermione conteniendo la risa.

—Intentando hacerlo. Maldita Prince y su coacción. —masculló Eirian, se escuchó claramente como se tiraba en el sofa de puro agotamiento.

—¿Amenaza o soborno?

—O cuidaba de ellas o me tiraba desde la Torre de Londres. La última vez estuve un mes rellenando formularios en el ministerio para que me devolviesen la varita, esto en Canadá no pasaba, yo era feliz dando hachazos a árboles, Teke-Tekes, Banshees...

—Ahora tienen 18 meses, espera a que crezcan un poco más y serán más manejables. —consoló Hermione mientras miraba en su agenda y escribía a toda prisa una nota. Al terminar la enrolló y esperó a que su búho particular se posase en el escritorio para engancharle la carta. — Bill Weasley. —le susurró en voz baja al ave que pronto salió volando por la puerta.

—¿Harry se ha ido dejando una nota? —inquirió Eirian sorprendiendo a Hermione al punto que miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que la chimenea estuviera apagada.

—¿Y tú como sabes...?

—Se lo hizo el año pasado a Kinsgley. —contestó con un tono que dejaba patente lo evidente que era.

—El año que viene le pegare la oreja al asiento de su despacho. Ahora es jefe de aurores por Merlín. —se quejó Hermione soltando una risa cansada.

—Si has mandado el mensaje a Bill te recomiendo que vayas escribiendo otro a Percy. Bill esta de expedición en Nicaragua, he desviado unos fondos de la Fundación Draco para que me ayude con un par de ruinas. Y Percy es competente con el papeleo, un lameculos trepa pero competente. Y solo tendrás que aguantarlo un día.

—Ni siquiera preguntas porque te he llamado.

—Sé porque me has llamado, al verme comprometido con las niñas has pensado en el siguiente lógico de la lista, el cual es Bill, y no esta disponible. Fred y George están en su tienda y no los quieres de aurores te lo digo yo, James esta ocupándose de nuestras relaciones con los americanos y Sirius ahora mismo esta en el dormitorio de la Reina en el Palacio de Buckingham con la princesa de Gales. Así que te he dado la recomendación de Percy porque esta en el mismo edificio y sabrá arreglárselas con el sistema de ficheros del departamento de Aurores. No te he propuesto a Arthur porque francamente no quiero ver mañana a los Aurores vistiendo el uniforme de la Guardia Civil. —resumió Eirian. Al terminar se escuchó claramente la risas de Jean y Alice al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Guardia qué? Da igual. Llamare a Percy. Gracias, Eirian. Pasatelo bien con esas dos granujas, si tengo tiempo me pasare esta tarde a verlas.

—Te preparare un té. Y comprate un móvil nuevo, haz el favor. —dijo con desesperación antes de colgar.

* * *

Harry daba largas zancadas por el callejón Diagon girando la cabeza de un lado al otro de la calle, habían cambiado tantas veces la ubicación de El Profeta a lo largo de los últimos meses, más desde que El Quisquilloso compró gran parte de las oficinas disponibles en el Callejón para su nueva editorial, que Harry ya no recordaba donde estaba. Tampoco le había importado mucho de no ser porque Ginny tenía una entrevista en el periódico por su futuro como Cazadora en las Arpías.

—Vaya forma de pasar un cumpleaños, y saber que el bote de nata sigue sin abrir en la nevera de casa. —murmuró Harry parándose un segundo para mirar por el callejón Knocturn, aunque dudaba que El Profeta arrendase algo en esa zona. Lo que si descubrió fue un tumulto cerca de una de las primeras bocacalles del callejón. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba la placa de Auror y la varita y se disponía a disolver aquella algarabía.

Al llegar al grupo se dio cuenta de que era mucho más numeroso de lo que parecía y aun así estaban todos hablando de forma animada alrededor de algo, sin violencia o voces, algo muy extraño en aquella zona. Harry apartó educadamente a un par de personas, el resto le dejó pasar sin más al ver la placa y la varita. Lo que encontró en el centro del grupo hizo que quisiera darse de cabezazos con la pared y de reírse al mismo tiempo.

Un hombre corpulento, de cincuenta años como mínimo, completamente desnudo con cuatro cartas arrugadas y el rostro sudoroso y enrojecido, estaba sentado en una caja de madera de algún restaurante cercano. A su lado otro hombre tenía a los pies todas las prendas, la cartera, las llaves, la varita, un anillo de oro y dos bolsas de cuero verde pertenecientes al primero.

—¡Cuando tiempo, Harry! ¿Quieres una muela de oro por tu cumpleaños? Es lo último que le queda por apostar y ya sabes quien la va a tener al final de la mano. —saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ron Weasley, con un puro entre los dientes y cuatro cartas en su mano.

—¿No te he dicho algo sobre esta clase de cosas? —inquirió Harry mirándole con severidad paternal.

—¡Qué! La culpa es de Gabrielle que no me deja entrar al Nutendorf a ganar dinero, no parece entender que es mi trabajo. —se escudó Ron levantando las manos y tirando las cartas. —Anda largo y llévate tus cosas. No me gusta ganar de forma tan fácil.

El hombre abrió los ojos de pura incredulidad antes de lanzarse a por sus ropas y salir corriendo. Dejó un rastro de monedas relucientes que en seguida desapareció, y como si fuera un Hamelin cualquiera se llevo a todo el grupo detrás, recogiendo cada moneda que caía al suelo.

—Es un bar de Striptease, Ron. Dudo mucho que tu mujer vaya a permitir que vayas a "trabajar" a un lugar lleno de mujeres desnudas. —comentó con cansancio Harry mientras sacaba a su amigo de aquel callejón y lo devolvía al soleado Callejón Diagon, ignorando por completo la turba que se alejaba calle abajo.

—La misma escusa que puso ella, ni que vaya a mirarlas. —se quejó Ron haciendo pucheros y poniendo los ojos vidriosos para dar lastima.

—Ve a dar recuerdos a Gabrielle de mi parte, anda. Y deja de apostar en la calle. —zanjó Harry mirando el reloj y empujando a Ron rumbo al Caldero Chorreante.

—Yo no apuesto, yo invierto. —respondió Ron alejándose de su mejor amigo con las manos en los bolsillos y tarareando una viaja canción de Frank Sinatra.

—Estoy mayor para esto. —soltó Harry con una bocanada de aire.

—Sin duda. —corroboró una voz tras él. Draco le daba la espalda y agitaba las manos ha un grupo de seres de metro veinte de altura con las orejas puntiagudas y jorobas que los hacían parecer gárgolas. Su piel era verde y verrugosa, tenían narices largas al igual que sus dedos y sus brazos eran muy finos pero increíblemente fuertes por lo que pudo apreciar Harry al verles levantar una pared entera de un edificio en construcción. —Te daré un consejo, Harry. Como amigo. Si alguna vez tienes que hacer reforma en casa y contratas Goblins Hispaniis, asegúrate de coger tu varita, metertela bien por la oreja y luego tírate por un puente. Es menos doloroso.

—No se de que te quejas, parecen ir muy bien. —contestó Harry poniéndose a su lado.

—Otro igual, que parezcan estar trabajando, no implica que estén trabajando. ¿Ya estas borracho de tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿O simplemente se te han roto las gafas y no ves el estropicio que están armando? —espetó Draco cogiéndole por los hombros y agitándole delante de la obra como si le mostrase una obviedad.

—Lo único que sé, es que preferiría haberme quedado en el despacho. —susurró Harry con cansancio. —Draco, relájate un poco. ¿Tú hermano no hizo flurisfluris para que pudieras delegar en un cartiscortis o algo?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas. —dijo Draco mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de no saber que diantres tiene delante.

—Déjalo, he salido corriendo del Ministerio para irme de fiesta con mi mujer y lo que me encuentro es a dos atolondrados. Si no fuerais mis mejores amigos no sabría ni como os aguanto.

—Estas muy raro. ¿No te habrás ido de bares con Ron? —exclamó Draco mirándole con furia. Harry por un segundo le miró con seriedad y arrogancia para después estallar en risas.

—¿Sin ti? Nunca me iría de juerga sin vosotros dos. Y menos desde que vi como representabais perfectamente el apareamiento de la Gacela entre vosotros encima de la mesa. Menudo fin de año. —Draco se puso rojo y miro rápidamente a ambos lados de la calle antes de darle un latigazo a Harry con la varita. Ataque que no le fue difícil de esquivar mientras salía corriendo, acababa de ver una cabellera pelirroja y no pertenecía al ludopata de su mejor amigo.

—Maldito Potter. !Eh, tú¡ Deja de hurgarte la bolsa escrotal y derriba ese muro o me asegurare de que lleves puesto un tu-tu rosa el resto de tu vida, Gizmo de las narices.

* * *

—¿Qué hay tigresa? —susurró Harry al oído de la chica cuando llego a su lado mientras sus manos se ponían en su cintura con ansía.

—Llegas tarde. —le recriminó Ginny dándose la vuelta y dándole un salvaje beso que dejó los labios de Harry cubiertos de carmín.

—Culpa al Profeta y sus mudanzas. —se excusó Harry robando un segundo beso.

—Prefiero echarle la culpa a Draco y Eirian por dedicarse a comprar oficinas para el periódico de Luna. No paran de desahuciar al Profeta.

—Cualquiera diría que la tienen tomada con su nueva Directora Skeeter.

—No creo... —murmuró pensativa— No veo a Eirian una persona rencorosa.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas antes de volver a besarse. Hacía un mes que no se veían.

—Feliz cumpleaños, campeón.


End file.
